SeeSaws
Member List List of Active Saws: Generals: Popple Crono UltiMario CBLuigi Vbzobz simsmagic Shadow Kingdom Gear Flavio Mandew Orangesoda top minion tails Joshamuffin Meow Mixer Licorice Black Twlight Cadets: Frozenwinters List of Current Major Emos: Origins After being gone for a week due to family matters, member Popple had an idea. This idea was that SeeSaws were awesome. Having just heard that RP alts could be made, he devised iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN!. Originally intending it to just be a one day joke, the support for SeeSaws soon grew rapidly. Even Francis declared it to be an alt of epic proportions. And thus SeeSaws came to be. SeeSaw Man Though many confuse iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! to be SeeSaw Man, this is in fact untrue. Not much is truly known about SeeSaw Man, even if he is real or fictitious. What we do know is that he is a super being of epic proportions. He spends his days fighting off emos who cut themselves and haters as SeeSaws as well as being completely awesome. It is also known you will never be as cool as him and he has more friends than you. http://img154.imageshack.us/img154/9689/seesawszm4.png SeeSaw Government SeeSaw Government involves becoming a Saw, registering as an Emo, and planning SeeSaw type plans. Becoming a Saw general is the only thing that is handle by one single person. This is iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN!. If he sees a extremely See act of Saw, then he will add that person to the official Saw list and they will stay there unless they ask to be taken off. Everything else is handled by Saw votes. Becoming an Emo uses this process. Major Emos are determined by a poll that iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! starts in the RP Off-Topic section. There Saws can vote with either "FREAKIN YES" or "FREAKIN NO" on whether they wish someone to be added to the official Emo list. People added to this list are official enemies of Saws and should be treated as such. All other plans and the like are handled by majority vote as well. If there is a tie iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! will decide the final verdict. Saws & The SeeSawrmy Saw is the term for a member of the SeeSawrmy, because no one is truly cool enough to be a SeeSaw. Members of the SeeSawrmy wear sigs that say "I Support SeeSaws." Those who do not have this sig but still support SeeSaws are sometimes considered members as well. No one really knows what this group does besides owning n00bs who don't appreciate SeeSaws and being awesome, but at the end of the day, maybe that's enough. On a side note, the only actual military ranks in the SeeSawrmy are General and Cadet. General of course being reserved for the Seeiest of the Saws. http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/333/4supportqa0.png SeeSaw Terminology SeeSaw: This is something that is completely awesome and indescribable aside from it's name. That is really all that needs to be said, isn't it? Freakin: Freakin is not used as a good or bad adjective in SeeSaw terms. It merely stresses the something of something. So if you "Freakin Suck" that probably means you are an emo and an alcoholic. But if you are "Freakin Awesome" that probably means you are into SeeSaws and other cool stuff. Simple, yes? 404: The most important number to SeeSaws. Because really, if you have found SeeSaws do you really need to find anything else? SeeSawed: A SeeSaw equivalent to "Owned" or "Pwned", not that they don't use these words. If you are SeeSawed that means you probably got owned pretty hard and probably don' like SeeSaw, are an emo, or all of the above. SeeSawrd: A Saw's sword. The most important piece of equipment a member of the SeeSawrmy can have, except for maybe a SeeSaw of course. It is also used in expression much in the way as SeeSawed, sometimes being said as SeeSawrded. As well, the plural forum is usually spelled with a Z because everyone knowz that makez wordz cooler. SeeSaw Speech SeeSaws have a very awesome way of speaking. Let's start with the basics. All awesome words are usually capitalized when a Saw wants the word's awesomeness to be truly awesome. Something like this. "SEESAWS!" Though "Freakin" is almost always added to this, since it makes things awesome as well. So here is a correcter example. "FREAKIN SEESAWS!" Another important thing to remember is that Saws don't add periods to the end of sentences when talking in awesome. Let's take a look. "SEESAWS ARE AWESOME" As we can see an exclamation mark would normally be used here since we are talking about SeeSaws, but for the purposes of this lesson we will let it slide. Let's look at another example. "SEESAWS ARE AWESOME. LIKE TOTALLY" When a Saw has more than one sentence in his speech, he adds a period to the first one to signify it ending but doesn't add one to the last sentence because it's awesome that way. Now let's put everything we have learned together. This last sentence will be very awesome, so all caps. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT. SEESAWS ARE FREAKIN AWESOME! YOU SUCK FOR NOT LIKING THEM" On an interesting note, iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN usually always talks with caps like in the last sentence because that is how he rolls. And with that our lesson is over. Emos Emos are those who openly oppose the awesomeness of SeeSaw. This is mostly due to them having no friends and cutting themselves because they think their life sucks but in reality they are just living in denial. iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! gives the special treatment to the biggest emos and spends the next several minutes making a flash about how much they fail. Though this method is not used often, it was used once on Nastasia who is no longer a Major Emo. This flash can be viewed here: Nastasia Flash